The present invention relates to an optically operated automatic control system for a vehicle's windshield wipers, which can automatically activate the windshield wipers or a water dispenser filled with cleansing agent in instant response to the amount of rainwater cast on a windshield or the level of dirtiness of the same. Thus, a clear and clean vision can constantly kept through a windshield for the driver of a vehicle. The automatic control system is mainly equipped with a photography device disposed at a proper position adjacent the windshield to take the view in front of a vehicle via the windshield. Then a series of calculations via preset mathematical equations are conducted so as to get the wiper control system or the water dispenser to automatically operate accordingly whereby the windshield of a vehicle can always be kept clear and clean for a driver in driving any time to see through.
Windshield wipers are standard equipment for vehicles and are commonly activated to work when rainwater casts on a windshield or when the windshield glass gets dirty. In a case of rainwater casting on a windshield, the wipers are regulated of their speed according to the amount of rainwater poured on a windshield. When the amount of rain cast on a windshield becomes irregular, a driver must frequently adjust the speed of the operation speed of wipers of a vehicle, especially the amount of rainwater shed on a windshield is very small (such as drizzles) or in a shower. But the available speeds are limited in 3 or 4 stages in a prior vehicle's wiper system. In case of muddy water shedding on a windshield when two vehicles come across on a bumpy road having holes filled with muddy water, drivers of vehicle are not ready for quick response to such an emergent situation, the front vision becomes too blur to see at all. As drivers notice the emergency and make a proper response to start wipers on windshields, the vehicles have rushed forward such a long distance in a rather dangerous situation. The drivers are just driving in blind folded manner for seconds. The jeopardy is beyond our imagination.
The present inventor noticed the disadvantages associated with conventional windshield wipers and then worked to come up with an optically operated automatic wiper control system. It is made up of a photography device, a signal processing unit, a control unit. The system operates in cooperation with a windshield wiper system and a water dispenser system of a vehicle, operating to constantly keep the windshield of a vehicle clear and clean for a driver to see through in driving in any conditions and at any time.